


Kiss Cam

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight markhyuck, i tried my best okay?, mention of YukJaem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: He picked it up and just as he was about to take a sip the kiss cam stopped.On him.And the cute boy beside him.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever noren fic! Hope you all like it!

Kiss Cam

Renjun was wondering for the millionth time what was he even doing here. He wasn’t a football fan so why the hell was he, a socially awkward boy who hates crowded places in a football stadium filled to the brim with screaming and over excited people?  
Well the answer was his friend Lee Donghyuck who happens to be a huge sport enthusiast. Well actually more of a huge football enthusiast and so he drags his boyfriend Mark and Renjun to the game with him because apparently “it’s boring to watch a game alone”. Renjun being a good best friend had to come with him but Donghyuck did promise to buy him that set of paintbrush Renjun wants. And well Renjun did want that set and Donghyuck wanted his friend to be with him when he watched the match live so it was a win for both of them. Mark even bought snacks for the three of them so Renjun sat watching a game he had zero idea about play out right in front of him. On his right sat Donghyuck and on his left sat a stranger wearing a white hoodie. Was he cold? It wasn’t that cold though. Oh well why did it even matter to Renjun? It’s not as if the stranger was forced here like him because the said stranger was jumping up every once in a while when one of the teams got near the goal post and was shouting in excitement too.  
And Renjun wondered for the millionth time why was he even here. He could have sold his ticket and bought that set to be honest but Donghyuck would be really pissed.  
“Excuse me can you move your drink from there? I keep on jumping up and i feel like I’ll kick it and you’d be pissed.”  
Renjun snaps out of his thoughts and looks to his left to the stranger.  
And tries his best not to look like an idiot cause god the boy was beautiful.  
“uh..I’m sorry?” Renjun stuttered.  
‘Well, done you idiot. Go ahead and stutter in front a cute boy and appear even more foolish!’ Renjun thought.  
The said boy smiled and Renjun could swear his heart stopped because that smile. That smile could cure diseases and every problem in the world. That smile was the most beautiful smile Renjun had ever seen. Renjun hoped he wasn’t blushing and that the heat he was feeling was due to the over populated stadium.  
“I’m saying I am being hyperactive today and if you keep your drink beside my leg I’ll probably kick it and then you’ll get pissed at me.” The cute boy said again.  
“oh.” Renjun said. “Of course.”  
“Thank you.” And then he smiled again which felt like someone just punched Renjun in the gut.  
The cute boy turned back to the match and Renjun felt like he could finally breathe. What was breathing when a beautiful boy looked at you? Hell was that boy even real? Renjun tried to sneak a peak at the boy’s face again trying not to be too obvious because of course that would be creepy.  
“Injun what are you doing?” Donghyuck called him.  
“Nothing.” Renjun replied answered, quickly looking at Donghyuck and smiling. “Just wondering how much longer will it take for this game to end so I can go home and sleep.”  
Donghyuck chuckles and shakes his head. “You know if you’d actually pay attention you might enjoy the game.”  
“Too much work and I’m too lazy so no. You can enjoy and pay me with that brush set.” Renjun grinned at his friend.  
“Don’t worry I will. i was gonna get you that anyway cause I’m a good friend. And don’t worry the half time is starting and then it’s only 45 more minutes.”  
Renjun heaved a heavy sigh and Donghyuck lightly slapped him.  
When Donghyuck turned to talk to Mark Renjun sneaked another peak at the cute boy, whose hood was now down allowing Renjun to appreciate that beautiful side profile and a small smile on his face. Renjun wondered if he heard the conversation between Renjun and Donghyuck but seeing how loud the place was the chances were low.  
Renjun wished he could touch the boy to make sure he was real but that would be very creepy and Hyuck would never let him live. Well Renjun can appreciate the boy through small glances and maybe he could try to talk with him.  
“Yes!” Donghyuck suddenly shouted out. “Renjun look kiss cam!”  
Donghyuck was pointing at the screen which indeed showed that they’d be doing kiss cam now and it could fall on anyone.  
“Please let it fall on Mark and I! Please!” Donghyuck clasped his hands in front of him as he closed his eyes and started whispering it over and again.  
Mark on the other hand sends a panicked look at Renjun. He was the one who didn’t like PDA very much which only made Renjun laugh. If the kiss cam wouldn’t fall on Mark and Donghyuck then the latter would pout but if it did fall then Mark would panic.  
Both options sounded bad to Renjun and he’d run away if he had to deal with either.  
The kiss cam stopped on two girls, one with long, brown hair and a cute smile and the other with short black hair. They smiled at each other and kissed while the crowd cheered. The next one was a red haired boy and a girl with braids. Renjun bent down to pick up his drink. He picked it up and just as he was about to take a sip the kiss cam stopped.  
On him.  
And the cute boy beside him.  
Renjun nearly dropped his drink. Donghyuck turned to look at him and if it weren’t for the fact that he happens to like cola Renjun would have splashed the entire cup on Donghyuck’s face for looking like he was having the time of his life. That ass knew how shy Renjun was.  
The entire stadium was staring at them as he turned to look at the boy who was equally surprised. He looked at Renjun and stared at him.  
Then he shrugged and leaned down putting his lips right on top of Renjun and his hands on Renjun’s face.  
Renjun did drop his drink on his lap and he didn’t mind.  
——  
“So you didn’t even get his name?” Donghyuck asked.  
“No.” Renjun answered. “It’s been over a week and you’re still asking the same question Hyuck. Stop.”  
“You like him.” Donghyuck says.  
“I met him once. i talked to him for like two minutes and we had to….kiss because of a stupid kiss cam. That doesn’t mean I like him.” Renjun argues.  
“Renjun you do know I walk into your house and go through your stuff right? Which means I saw that sketch you drew of that boy. He’s pretty cute so I approve.” Donghyuck grins.  
Renjun scowled and moves to hit Donghyuck who jumps out of the way.  
“Careful this place is full of paint and your art teacher is gonna kill me if I ruin anything.” They were in the art room of their school and the room was filled with art stuff and Donghyuck is known in the school for being hyper active and ruining stuff. Their art teacher usually glared at Donghyuck when he came to the room to look for Renjun .  
“You don’t deserve anything better.”  
“Shut up. Mark hyung has a game today and you’re coming with to watch it. And I will not take no for an answer.”  
“Why are you insisting me to join Hyung’s game? You never forced me to attend any game before.” Renjun said dipping his paintbrush in the blue paint.  
“Because I am alone and you’re my best friend.”  
“You’re Lee Donghyuck. You have a lot of friends just take someone.” Renjun wanted to paint. He wanted to finish this sunset painting and then go home and paint the pretty boy. Okay so maybe he had a crush on the nameless cute boy and maybe he wanted to see him again but he didn’t know anything about him so the chances of meeting cute boy was low.  
“I want my best friend not anyone else. Just please come with me.” He took the pain brush from Renjun’s hand and forced Renjun to face him. “Please Injun.” he pouted.  
Renjun sighed. The things he did for his friend.  
——  
“Lee Donghyuck I will choke you to death you ass.” Renjun whispered harshly. “Is this why you dragged me to this game with you?”  
“Perhaps.” Donghyuck replied smiling cheekily. “Just say you love me Renjun.”  
“You knew him from before didn’t you?”  
“Knew the boy you kissed and that he plays for the opposing team against my boyfriend’s team you mean? Yes, I did.” It took all of Renjun’s self control to not kill Donghyuck right here but then there would be too many witnesses and he didn’t want to go to jail. See Donghyuck didn’t tell him that the school they’d be competing against was Dream High where the cute boy apparently studies at. Not to mention he also happens to play for the team because there he was smiling and talking with another boy wearing a jersey number 13 while the cute boy wore 23.  
Now Renjun would be happy but the cute boy seemed really close to the boy he was talking to which made Renjun wonder if he was the cute boy’s boyfriend.  
But no the cute boy kissed him so he couldn’t be his boyfriend. Maybe his crush?  
“They are friends idiot.” Donghyuck says.  
“I didn’t-“ Renjun started and Donghyuck waved him off.  
“It’s so freaking clear on your face. They are friends. That other boy is dating this tall boy who plays basketball and I know this because I saw those two kiss.”  
“What are you? Gossip Girl? Why do you know everything?”  
Donghyuck only smirked at his friend and turned to look at the field where all the players were starting to gather now.  
“You know injun you should be thankful you have a friend like me.” Donghyuck says. “the things I do for you.”  
Renjun didn’t like the sound of that. He never liked the sound of anything Donghyuck said.  
He was about to tell his friend to shut up when Donghyuck stood up on the bleachers and shouted out, “HEY NUMBER 23 OVER HERE!”  
All Renjun wanted to do at that moment was curl up and die because there was only number 23 and it was the cute boy who turned to look at Donghyuck clearly not expecting a boy with red hair grinning at him while pointing at Renjun.  
The cute boy squints his eyes at Renjun and then slowly starts to smile.  
And just like the last time Renjun forgot how to breathe.  
Damn you cute boy.  
The cute boy raised his hand and waved to Renjun and even winked at him before turning to his friend who looked at Donghyuck as if he was a weird species of animal which Donghyuck was.  
“I hate you so much.” Renjun groaned.  
“Nah you love me. You’re gonna thank me for that. One day.”  
——  
The match ended. Dream high won. Renjun supposed he should be sad that they lost but he was too busy watching the cute boy run his fingers through his dark hair and grin as he hugged his teammates. Mark hyung would be disappointed but he’d live. Renjun was gonna blame this on his teenage hormones and the fact that he was weak for boys with pretty smiles. Just look at his last crush on Sicheng.  
“Mark.” Donghyuck said.  
“yeah let’s go and talk to him.” Renjun got up and started to walk towards Mark but Donghyuck pulled him back.  
“No way. I am gonna talk to Mark. You go talk to your future boyfriend.” Donghyuck said.  
“What-No-But-“ Renjun spluttered.  
“Oh look! He is even coming this way.” Donghyuck turned Renjun so he was facing the cute boy who was indeed walking towards Renjun with that goddamn smile on his face. “So go!” With that he pushed Renjun towards the boy.  
Renjun didn’t move but the cute boy did and a few seconds later he was standing in front of Renjun.  
“Nice to see you again pretty boy.” Yes, Renjun did hear his voice before but that place was too loud to hear his beautiful voice properly.  
“Pretty boy?” Renjun asked.  
“Well what else am I supposed to call you? All I know is that you’re extremely pretty and you have soft lips.”  
Renjun prayed he wasn’t blushing.  
“You look adorable when you blush.”  
And his prayers weren’t heard.  
“Are you flirting with me?” Renjun asked which was most likely a stupid question but Renjun never claimed to be smart.  
“I don’t know am I flirting with you.” Cute boy crosses his arm over his chest and and smirks a bit. “I mean I called you pretty and then said you look adorable when you blush. I don’t know does that count as flirting?”  
“Shut up.” Renjun murmured kicking the grass awkwardly.  
“You look even cuter when you’re awkward.”  
Renjun groans and glares at the cute boy who laughs at him.  
“Well you’re the cute one with that pretty smile of yours!” Renjun shoots at him and then slaps his hand over his mouth.  
“You think I’m cute? And I have a pretty smile?” The boy smiles. “It’s not everyday a pretty boy compliments me.”  
“Well it’s not everyday a cute boy says I am pretty.”  
The cute boy laughs at him and Renjun thinks that is the most beautiful laugh in this world.  
“I am Jeno.” Well, said boy has a name now.  
“I am Renjun.”  
And for a moment they both stare at each other smiling softly.  
“So Renjun,” Renjun wonders why does his name sound so nice when Jeno says it, “do you want to go out with me?”  
“You’re asking me on a date?” Renjun asks.  
“Well you see I think the luck is on my side today. I met the boy who has been on my mind for the last week, my team won the game and the boy I like called me cute. So i am trying my luck again and asking him out. Cause you see I liked that one short kiss of last week and I want to kiss him again but I don’t think that will be nice if I don’t at least take him out on one date.” Jeno grinned.  
“Well,” Renjun started his heart beating so fast, “I think the boy you like would love to go on a date with you and he’d also like to kiss you again as well.”  
Donghyuck would be proud of his confidence.  
“And since you did say that they can’t kiss again without a proper first date I guess this will have to suffice for now.” And Renjun leaned up on his toes and kissed Jeno on his cheek. He was pleased to see Jeno started blushing, clearly caught off guard when he did that.  
“Congratulations Jeno.”  
——  
Renjun watched as the referee blew the whistle signalling half time. He picked up his drink taking a sip and watching the screen as that started again. The camera kept on moving and finally stopped on one couple.  
Renjun turned to look at the dark hair boy beside him and smiled at him.  
“You ready?”  
“A kiss from you babe? Always.” Jeno grinned and leaned down to kiss Renjun on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading it!  
> My twitter is @rosynorenmin follow me if you want to talk about NCT 00 line and the other dreamies


End file.
